How do you keep love alive?
by Tigger2005
Summary: Read to find out.


How do you keep love alive?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of One Tree Hill. I only own the plot and the story line.

Summery: It's been a month since Brooke moved to New York. She goes to a karaoke thing with her new friends and something unexpected happens.

A/N: This is a one shot fic.

Brooke Davis walked into this karaoke club that her new friends Marie and Rob wanted her to go to. They had set her up on a date with Rick. First they went and got coffee. Then they found the table that Rick was sitting at and sat down with him. Rick tried to put an arm around Brooke's shoulder but she just moved away. She could see the disappointment that had come across his face when she refused his sweet gesture. But she wasn't ready for a relationship. It still hurt to much from when she was with Lucas.

"Let's go sign up for a song," Marie told Brooke.

Marie didn't give Brooke time to answer. She dragged her over to the stage.

"Let's see how they are first," Brooke suggested.

"Okay," Marie agreed.

They didn't hear who had been introduced, but when Brooke looked at the stage she almost died of shock. Standing on the stage was none other than Lucas Scott. He was the one that had caused her so much pain. He was looking right at her.

"Lord, I miss that girl  
On the day we met the sun was shining down  
Down on the valley  
Riddled with horses running  
Crushing them with flowers  
I would have picked for her  
On the day she was born  
She runs through my veins like a long black river  
And rattles my cage like a thunderstorm  
Oh my soul

What does it mean?  
What does it mean?  
What does it mean to be so sad?  
When someone you love  
someone you love is supposed to make you happy  
what do you do  
how do you keep love alive?  
When it won't  
What, what are the words  
They use when they know it's over  
"We need to talk," or  
"I'm confused, maybe later you can come over"  
I would've held your mother's hand  
On the day you was born  
She runs through my veins  
Like a long black river and rattles my cage  
Like a thunderstorm  
Oh, my soul  
What does it mean?  
What does it mean?  
What does it mean to be so sad?  
When someone you love  
someone you love is supposed to make you happy  
what do you do  
how do you keep love alive?  
When it won't  
how do you keep love alive?"

Brooke felt a single tear slide down her check. She looked up and saw the pain in his eyes. He didn't deserve that. He had paid for what he had done to her. He had proved that he could be trusted. Yet she just couldn't bring her self to trust him.

"Wow that was beautiful. Whoever he sang that for must be pretty lucky to have a guy like that," Marie stated.

"Yeah," Brooke replied in a small voice.

Brooke knew what she had to do.

"Let's go up and sign up for songs," Brooke suggested.

"Okay."

Marie and Brooke went over and signed up for songs. Ten minutes later Brooke took the stage and everyone waited patiently for her to sing.

"If the walls in the room could talk  
I wonder to myself would they lie  
It's like some kind of jail  
Fall from the curtains onto the bed  
I'm all alone now, I can do as I please  
I don't feel like doing much of anything  
True love ain't that hard to find   
Not that you will ever know  
Would you lay here for awhile?   
Please, do not let me go  
Please, do not let me go

You were sweet enough to sing,  
Oblivious to melody  
Red suitcase full of clothes  
Washed up on the shore of memory  
I'm all alone now and I feel just find  
I don't feel much like doing anything  
True love ain't that hard to find  
Not that either one of us will ever know  
Would you lay here for awhile?  
Please, do not let me go  
Please, do not let me go."

Brooke bowed and went backstage. She saw Marie standing there. Marie gave her a thumbs up but Brooke didn't see it. She had caught sight of Lucas standing some way behind her. She started walking towards Lucas. But she was stopped halfway by Rick.

"Great Job Brooke," Rick said, "I'll lye with you."

Rick winked suggestively. Brooke rolled her eyes and pushed past him. She ran the rest of the way to Lucas. They soon found themselves in each others arms. Her lips found their way to Lucas's. The kiss lasted until they were out of breathe.

"I'm ready to try our relationship again," Brooke told him when they had separated.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that," Lucas told her.

"Thank you for giving me the space I needed."

"I'd do anything for you."

"I know."

Their lips found each other again and the world melted away. It was as if it was only Brooke and Lucas in the room.

"Why don't we go talk somewhere," suggested Lucas.

"I'd like that very much," Brooke said.

Lucas led her out the door past three very confused people and into the night.

The End

A/N: What do you think? You like? Review please.


End file.
